No rest for braves
by Lily G
Summary: Spike want to rest, but the rest of he world doesn't.
1. No rest for braves

Title: No rest for braves  
Author: lillyg  
Characters: Spike  
Word Count: 500 (depends on the version of office)  
Prompt: #8 Chance  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Spike want to rest, but the rest of he world doesn't  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from my Spike fantasies...  
Betas: The wonderful paranoid_woman  
Author's notes: Dedicated to my great friend paranoid_woman who gave me the idea, and the workman who woke me up at 8.30 a.m. some day...

***********

Ten days that Spike hadn't had a proper day off. He had been on call because of a flu epidemic, half of the SRU was sick, and he was beginning to think that, unfortunately he wasn't. He'd had to cover for someone. And of course, the city had suddenly decided to go crazy. Busiest week ever. It was 7 a.m. and he was finally home, ready to go to bed.

Now that this epidemic was over, he just wanted to enjoy the couple of days off the Sarge gave him. He had one big project: sleeping through these days without even waking up. He'd planned that he would lead that project to its end.

He looked at his surroundings. Teeth brushed? Checked. Bed? Checked – in the middle of the room, tempting him outrageously. Comforter? Checked. Fluffy pillows? Checked. Parents in another city? Checked. Everything seemed to be perfect. What Spike just had to do after that was lay on the bed, close his eyes, and re-open them to go to work two days later. Easy.

So that's what he did, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes, now that he had foreseen everything. Everything? Apparently he didn't intend the jackhammers in his street next to his house that began as soon as he fell asleep. Startled by the sudden noises, he tried to reach for a weapon to retaliate if someone tried to attack him. Then he remember that he was at home and realized that it was just some roadworks and it was already over. He told himself that he was overstressed and fell back on his pillow. Five minutes later, the jackhammers were back.

'What the heck?' he yelled. He really wanted to shoot someone. Where was Babycakes when he needed her so much? She could have pursued them and he wouldn't even have had to move from the house, just use the remote. He got up, dressed and went to talk to the workmen.

"What the hell happened? When I went home one hour ago there was still a road here!" Spike yelled to cover the noise.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we will be here for two days," one of the workmen answered.

"Are you kidding me? I have worked myself to death for ten days without a break and now that I _finally_ can rest, you tell me that I won't because you will work here until I return to work? It's a nightmare," he said in disbelief.

"Like I said, Sir, I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job," the workman apologized.

"I know. I'm sorry that I've been rude. It's been a hell of a week. I'm going to find somewhere else to crash."

"Have a nice day, sir," the workman added when Spike retreated into the house.

As soon as the door was closed, the jackhammers were back. No peace for braves. No chance to rest today. It was time to find a plan B.

************

Finished?


	2. Plan B

**Plan B**

prompt friendship (500) - sequel of No rest for braves

* * *

Plan B appeared to be harder to set up than that he expected. The only idea than came up to him was that he could crash at a friend's.

It was morning so no way to go to a 'normal' friend. They were all at work. The only option left was the team.

Spike took his phone and considered which friend he would bother first. Ed and Wordy would probably say yes, because they were nice and knew Spike had worked a lot this week. They would probably take pity of him and let him in their houses. But they were with their families. They already had a very short time with them, he didn't want to ruin some quality time they could spend together.

After that he thought that he could call Sam, or Jules, because Jules had a big house, but Sam was probably already with Jules – not that they weren't trying to be discreet but it wasn't really efficient – and Spike really didn't want to play gooseberry, even for a bed.

It left the Sarge or Lou. He didn't think he could find the strength to ask his boss if he could crash at his place. It wasn't professional at all, Greg Parker was a private person, and even if team one was a big family, Spike had never been inside his apartment. He didn't want him to feel obligated to welcome him. He didn't want the Sarge to be awkward around him.

That left the only one, his best friend Lewis. He fell guilty to not go to him first, but Lou didn't have a big place so he didn't want to walk on his feet. And his friend could be with someone – after all, Lou wasn't an ugly guy. He decided against calling him first, knowing that if he was at someone's he would stop whatever he was doing to help Spike.

So he just showed up at Lewis door. If he was already there with someone, he would just leave before knocking if he had some suspicions. Hearing nothing, he knocked and waited until a very asleep Lewis opened the door.

"Hey, buddy! What are you doing here at 8.30 a.m.? I've been asleep for 30 minutes," Lewis asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there are roadworks in front of my house, and I'm ready to shoot everyone. So, can I..."

Lewis cut him off before he could finish, "Come in, there's plenty of room for two... Make yourself at home, the couch is very comfy."

Spike laid on the couch after Lou brought him a cover and a pillow. He was fast asleep in two minutes. Three hours later, he was still sleeping peacefully when he was awoken by some awful, loud noise.

"What the hell is that?" Spike yelled, terrified.

"I forgot you didn't know my new neighbor. He plays the guitar in a heavy metal band..." Lou answered playfully. Spike only glared at him.


End file.
